You stole my heart
by vip.stef
Summary: Fiction joseph Morgan et Candice Accola. On rencontre des personnes chaque jour de notre vie, certaines ne font que passer et d'autres resteront à jamais graver. L'amour ne s'explique pas. Il suffit parfois d'un simple regard pour que notre vie soit bouleversée à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, et bienvenu aux nouveaux. Pour ce qui me connaisse, si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster c'est dernier temps c'était pour pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à cette nouvelle fiction. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour être fière de mon travail. Alors voila je vous présente you stole my heart.**

**Bonne lecture. XOXO.**

**you stole my heart**

Chapitre 1 Coup de foudre.

Joseph Morgan sortie d'une somptueuse limousine, des paparazzis présents pour l'événement le prirent en photo sous toutes ses coutures. Le sourient aux lèvres il leva la main pour saluer la foule en délire. Dans un costume Prada il était tout simplement sublime. Ce soir s'annoncer un moment inoubliable pour lui, il avait eu le privilège de se voir nominé pour le prix du meilleur acteur dramatique de l'année, lors de la cérémonie des people choices award. Il se prêta au jeu du tapis rouge. À ses côtés Claire Holt et Daniel Gillies ses frères et sœur dans la série the originals. Mais à cet instant une jeune actrice descendue d'une luxueuse voiture. C'était comme un film au ralentit, lorsqu'elle en sortit, il vit tout d'abord ses talons haut d'un rouge intense, puis il remonta doucement sur ses longues jambes fines pour apercevoir sa taille toute menu, avant de pouvoir découvrir son visage angélique. Sa peau était blanche et ses joues rosées, ses lèvres brillaient d'un gloss et ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient au vent. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles elle remerciait ses fans, en leur envoyant des bisous du bout de ses doigts. Tout le monde sifflé et crié son nom. Il pouvait voir dans tous les regards, une véritable admiration pour la jeune actrice. Elle était belle et rayonnante et son sourire l'avait totalement conquis. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, mais après l'avoir vu il ne pouvait qu'accepter l'évidence. Son cœur eut des ratés, et il en fut complètement bouleversé. Ses yeux si bleus le transportèrent à des milliers de kilomètres.

Claire Holt remarqua le comportement étrange de Joseph.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, tout en continuant de sourire aux photographes qui les bombardaient de photo.

- Oui je crois.

Il venait d'être totalement ébloui, non pas par les flashes, mais par la beauté de cette parfaite inconnue.

- Tu es sur ? Redemanda t-elle, pas certaine de sa raiponce.

- Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Répondu t-il tout sourire, une fois ses esprits retrouver.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans une immense salle et cherchèrent leurs noms sur les fauteuils. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie pue enfin commencer.

Les stars une à une étaient appelées pour recevoir leur trophée si bien mérité.

- Et le prochain gagnant dans la catégorie meilleur acteur dramatique de l'année est attribué à … joseph Morgan.

Standing inovation. Joseph monta sur scène et on lui remit l'awards.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Commença-t-il.

Et c'est les larmes au bord des yeux qu'il croisa le regard de la belle blonde parmi la foule. Elle était devant lui, debout en train de l'applaudir. C'était pour lui un rêve qui se concrétiser. Mais cette fille lui en faisait perdre ses mots. Il eut du mal à rassembler ses pensées et à continuer son discours. Alors il respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et reprit avec passion se qu'il avait commencé.

- Je voudrais vous dire à quel point je suis touché, cette récompense représente énormément à mes yeux, j'ai travaillé chaque jour de ma vie, pour être le meilleur, et aujourd'hui mes efforts n'ont pas été vains, et ça c'est grâce à vous public, que je me tiens devant vous se soir. Alors encore merci.

Il retourna à son siège et enlaça Daniel et claire.

Quelques minutes après.

- Arrête de bouger, depuis tout à l'heur tu ne tiens pas en place ! fit remarquer Claire à Joseph.

- Désolé j'ai du mal à rester concentrer.

- Je vois ça !

Claire se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant. Depuis le début Joseph passait plus de temps à jeter des coups d'œil derrière que devant ou se trouver la scène. Chercher l'erreur.

- Mmmm je vois. Répondu t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca n'aurait pas à voir avec la jolie blonde qui n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction par hasard ?

- C'est vrai elle regarde par là ?

- J'en étais sure. Rigola claire.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tous les acteurs étaient invités à un immense buffet.

Tout le monde apprécié le somptueux festin, tous sauf un, qui tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Joseph tu n'as rien mangé ! Tu es malade ? Demanda Daniel inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit t-il simplement.

- Laisse tomber il est amoureux. Rigola claire.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Daniel.

- Elle dit n'importe quoi.

- Regarde, tu vois la fille là bas, la blonde en robe robe noire, c'est elle. Fit claire amusé par la situation.

- Pas mal mon pote tu as bon gout je dois le reconnaitre.

- Lâcher moi avec ça.

- Je vais aller à la pêche aux infos. Claire quitta la table et fit un clin d'œil.

- Non claire fait ça. S'énerva Joseph, gêné par la situation.

Claire arriva vers la blonde qui se tenait vers le buffet.

- Salut. Fit claire tout sourire.

- Bonsoir. Répondu t-elle.

- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez toute seule. Si vous voulez il y a de la place à notre table.

- Oh non je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Mais non il n'y a pas de soucis, je me ferais un plaisir de te présenter mes collègues, si dans the originals ils mordent, dans la vraie vie ce n'est pas le cas, je te rassure.

- Whaou j'adore cette série, sa me fait tout drôle de vous voir en vrai.

Claire rigola.

- Alors c'est oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord. Répondu la belle blonde.

- Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda claire.

- Candice accola.

- Moi c'est…

- Clair Holt, je sais comme je te l'ai dit je suis une grande fan de la série.

- Je vois ça, alors tu connais surement joseph et Daniel.

- Oui merci internet.

Toutes les deux se mirent à rigoler.

- Aller vient je vais te les présenter en vrai, tu verras c'est beaucoup mieux qu'internet. Claire lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lorsque joseph vu Claire approcher en compagnie de la belle blonde, il ne savait plus ou se mettre, s'il avait pu se cacher sous la table, il l'aurait probablement fait.

- Salut. Fit Candice timide.

- Les garçons je vous présente Candice, elle était seule alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut être lui tenir compagnie.

- Et tu as très bien fait. Insista Daniel.

Quant à joseph, il avait apparemment perdu sa voix. Il se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire.

Candice commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Au bout d'une demi-heure. Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard entre Daniel et claire pour se mettre d'accord, qu'il était venu le temps pour eux de s'éclipser.

- Accepterais-tu cette danse ? Demanda Daniel à Claire.

- Mais avec plaisir. Elle prit sa main et ils s'éloignèrent.

A la table la tension était palpable, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osez parler, le silence en était pesant.

Joseph brisa enfin le silence.

- Désolé je joue le rôle d'un solitaire, je crois que ça commence à déteindre sur moi.

- Pas de soucis je comprends. De toute façon j'allais y aller. Elle se leva de sa chaise.

- Non ne part pas. Il l'a retenu par le bras.

A ce geste elle baissa les yeux sur sa main. Se qui la fit frissonnais.

- S'il te plait. Insista-t-il. En la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ok. Elle se rassit.

- Parle-moi de toi. Apprenons à nous connaitre. Recommençons depuis le début. Bonjour je m'appelle Joseph Morgan, j'ai 32 ans et je suis acteur et toi ?

- Enchanter, moi c'est Candice accola, j'ai 26 ans et je suis actrice.

- Tu joues dans quelle série ? demanda joseph.

- The vampire diaries.

- C'est amusant j'avais postulé pour être Klaus dans cette série. Mais Julie Plec avait d'autres projet pour moi. Elle m'a demandé de jouer Klaus, mais pas dans the vampire diaries, dans le spin off the originals. Alors j'ai accepté, et j'en suis ravie, jouer les méchants c'est vraiment trop marrant.

- je suis une vraie accro de cette série, lorsque je regarde un épisode je suis captivé par l'histoire, le décore, l'univers, et la complexité des personnages. Sans oublier les acteurs qui jouent divinement bien.

- Merci.

- Tu mérites vraiment cet award, tu sais faire passer les émotions comme personne. Sans toi cette série ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. J'adore quand tu passes de ton sourire ravageur à ton regard de tueur, à chaque fois je me dis mais comment il fait ça ! je suis bluffé par ton talent. Candice en parler avec admiration. Les étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je vais rougir par tant de compliment.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre.

Durant toute la fin de la soirée ils ne virent pas le temps passé, entre discutions, fou rire et danse. C'est deux la était fait pour s'entendre.

**Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de continuer à lire la suite. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voila la suite. XOXO**

**A Guest megane : déjà merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai que sur ce couple, je ne connais aucune autre fiction mise à par la mienne. (Silence ça tourne) donc je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir lire une fiction qui leur est dédiée. C'est bien dommage qu'il y en ait si peu. Mais il y a toujours le klaroline pour nous consoler. )**

**En revanche si la fiction que tu as lue sur jodice n'est pas la mienne, je serais bien intéressée de la lire.**

**Chapitre 2. Premier rendez-vous.**

- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui demander un rendez vous. Demanda claire. Ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire.

- Elle me plaît sa change la donne, j'ai l'impression que lorsque je suis près d'elle, je retombe en enfance. Je suis comme un ado qui a les mains moites et qui as peur de se prendre un râteau.

- Tu veux un scoop, ça n'est pas réserver aux ados ce genre de comportement, c'est juste que tu es amoureux.

- Joseph fit la grimace.

- Comment une personne que tu ne connais pas, peut avoir une si grande influence sur toi ?

- Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir de l'amour. Quelque fois sa nous tombe dessus, on ne demande rien, et pourtant c'est la au fond de nous. On a cette personne dans la peau. Ca ne s'explique pas c'est comme ça. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'alchimie.

- S'il te plait tu pourrais arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais un ados, ça m'aiderait peut être à ne plus en être un. J'ai 32 piges je crois savoir se que c'est que l'amour ! Pas besoin de me materner. Tu ne veux pas non plus me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle pendant que tu y es ?

- Non ça va, sur se domaine je pense que tu gères, en revanche les sentiments ce n'est pas tout à fait ça encore.

- Ok je vais te prouver que je peux le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- L'inviter à sortir !

- Sa marche vas y je te regarde.

Il prit son téléphone et s'arrêta sur le nom de Candice. Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Allez ! Tu peux le faire. L'encouragea claire.

Les premières tonalités se firent entendre.

- Oui allo. Répondu Candice.

- Bonsoir euh ….

- C'est qui ?

- Joseph Morgan.

- Ah joseph comment tu vas ?

- Bien.

- Temps mieux. Que me vaux cet appel ?

- A vrai dire je voulais te demander ….

- Oui quoi ?

- Est-ce que…. Sa te dirais de sortir avec moi …. Demain ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Cool. Je veux dire c'est super. Alors disons demain à 14 h.

- Très bien c'est noté.

- Au revoir à demain

- Salut.

- Tu vois je l'ai fait. Fit Joseph à Claire.

- Mouais, il y a encore du boulot.

- Quoi ?

- Non mais tu t'es entendu ? tu étais certes touchant, mais qu'est ce que j'ai rit.

- Ok laisse tomber. Répondu Joseph vexé.

- Oh mais ça va, ce n'est pas méchant. C'est mignon.

- Mignon ? Mais je n'ai pas envi d'être mignon, je veux être un homme, un vrai.

- Bon et tu vas l'amener où ?

- La fête foraine tu crois que sa pourrait lui plaire ?

- Ah ben voila une bonne idée, c'est parfait.

- Ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ?

- Les filles adorent que ça fasse cliché. Assura claire.

- Bon si tu le dis.

- Demain je veux les détails.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Non jamais.

Ils se sourirent.

Le lendemain. 13h55.

Joseph faisait les cent pas. Les poings fermés, le cœur serré, le ventre noué. Il respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte.

- Hey salut ! fit Candice tout sourire.

- Waouh, tu es…. Très… jolie.

- Ses joues virèrent au rouge.

-Oh merci. Répondu t-elle.

- Prête pour partir ?

- Oui, où va-t-on ?

- Ca c'est une surprise.

Ils arrivèrent dans une fête foraine.

- Waouh, j'adore les manèges l'ambiance, c'est parfait.

- Joseph le sourire aux lèvres était comblé.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce qui te fait plaisir.

- Mmmmmm la chenille.

- Alors va pour la chenille.

- Les mains en l'air, ils rigolaient à plein poumons.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit elle eut le tournis, joseph la retenue de tomber puis la releva doucement pour qu'elle se tienne à sa hauteur, mais l'un contre l'autre le désir était encore plus présent. Et c'était lui maintenant qui ressentait cet étrange sentiment de vertige.

Puis ils continuèrent leur petit tour, elle aperçut un manège à sensation.

- Vas y vient, on le fait. Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'attraction du doigt.

- Oh non tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Si ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Taquina Candice.

- Moi non pas du tout! Allons le faire maintenant.

C'est tout sourire qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à celui-ci.

Mais une fois le manège en marche, Candice faisait moins la maligne, elle attrapa la main de Joseph, et la serra de toutes ses forces tout en fermant les yeux en attendant la fin du tour avec impatience.

Candice était toute blanche. Joseph aurait eu envie de rire, mais il ne le fit pas, au lieu de ça il lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une attraction moins violente ? Demanda Candice.

- Oui je crois que c'est conseiller.

- Oh un stand de tir ! Tu m'apprends ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle commença à prendre la carabine. Puis joseph se colla contre elle, et ajusta l'angle de tire. C'est ensemble qu'ils appuyèrent sur la gâchette.

Ils firent un sans faute, le forain demanda donc à Candice de choisir la peluche de son choix.

Mais à son grand étonnement elle demanda à Joseph de choisir à sa place.

Il prit alors un grand ours blanc tout doux qui tenait un cœur contre lui.

A ce choix Candice se mit à sourire. C'était son préférer.

Claire avait raison Candice semblait apprécier les clichés. Pensa-t-il.

Ils se sourirent. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait y voir tout le bonheur de partager un moment ensemble, cette complicité naissante, et cette attirance certaine.

Candice n'avait pas arrêté de rigoler durant toute l'après midi, elle trouver Joseph très drôle. Il avait se sens de l'humour inégalable, un vrai pitre, qui aimer amuser la galerie.

- A moi de te proposer une attraction. Fit Joe.

- Ok pas de soucis, que veux-tu faire ?

Il eut un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Suis-moi, et tu le découvriras.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense roue.

Qu'est ce que c'est romantique. Pensa Candice, encore émerveillé.

- Après vous chère demoiselle. Fit Joe galant la laissant monter dans la nacelle en premier.

- Oh merci, quel gentleman. Répondu Candice tout sourire.

Une fois Candice et le nounours installé Joe prit place à son tour.

Arrivée, en haut. Candice en fut toute retournée.

- Waouh quelle vue, c'est magnifique! s'exclama t-elle.

- Tout comme toi. Fit Joe en rougissant.

- De quoi ? Demanda Candice qui n'avait pas compris l'illusion.

- Rien, absolument rien. Fit Joe trop gêné pour répéter.

Elle observait la ville de cette hauteur impressionnante, pendant que lui la contemplait le sourire aux lèvres, et d'un air rêveur. Il avait eu l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin, mais qu'importe sa lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Avec le temps on grandit et les problèmes d'adultes deviennent inévitables, prenant l'innocence de notre enfance. Candice lui rappelait à quel point l'insouciance pouvait avoir du bon.

Ils descendirent de la roue et reprirent leur chemin. Mais à ce moment la Candice repéra quelque chose. Joseph n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'elle l'avait déjà entrainé par la main devant un photomaton.

- Ca te tente ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ça pourrait être drôle.

- Cool.

Ils prirent plusieurs photos. Sur la première ils s'amusèrent à faire des grimaces, çe qui les fit éclater de rires. Sur la deuxième Joe avait le sourire aux lèvres marquant ses petites fossettes le rendant irrésistible, son regard posé sur elle. Quant à Candice elle regardait vers le ciel rigolant à cœur joie.

Pour la suivante ils se regardèrent complices. Candice assise sur ses genoux, elle ses mains autour de son cou, on aurait dit un parfait petit couple.

Leurs cœurs tambourinaient si fort qu'ils auraient eut presque peur que cela puisse s'entendre à l'oreille. Dévoilant ainsi leur sentiment, et leur désir mutuel.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte du flash, ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre, miroir de leurs âmes.

A se moment là c'était comme si plus rien n'avait de l'importance, le sourirent aux lèvres. Joe osé à peine fermer les yeux par peur de les rouvrir, et de s'apercevoir que tout cela était seulement un joli rêve. Quant à Candice, elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser se qui était en train de se produire. Elle apprécier simplement le moment présent au cas où il n'y aurait aucun futur.

Sur la dernière photo ils posèrent front contre font, leurs lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ils se connaissaient à peine, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il la respectait trop pour ça. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si pétillante mais aussi beaucoup plus jeune. Il se sentait revivre à ses coté et pourtant quelque chose le freiner. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Pour la première fois, en sa présence il perdait toute confiance en lui. Pourtant cette envi de gouter à ses lèvres le consumait de l'intérieur. Ne pas pouvoir la toucher lui faisait terriblement mal. Il lui fallut une force de titan pour ne pas succomber à cette envie oppressante.

Ils sortirent de la cabine. En voyant les photos ils se mirent à sourire, elles étaient vraiment réussies, toute l'émotion avait était capturer dans les images. Joe la déchira au milieu pour que chacun en est deux, et lui tendit. Candice le remercia.

- Merci pour cette belle après midi, je me suis beaucoup amusé, c'était une super idée de venir ici. J'ai retrouvé une part d'enfance, cette ambiance reste unique. Ça sent bon la barbe à papa, les churros, et les chichis. Il y a de la musique entrainante, et des attractions à ne plus quoi savoir choisir. Ca me met toujours de bonne humeur, il me suffit de penser fête foraine, pour avoir le sourire aux lèvres et plein de souvenirs. Et dorénavant tu feras partie de ses moments précieux..

- Non c'est moi qui te remercie Candice, d'avoir dit oui à se rendez vous, sans toi sa n'aurait pas été pareil, j'ai passé une excellente journée en ta compagnie. C'était drôle et agréable.

Elle lui sourit.

- Alors profitons du peu de temps qui nous reste, allons manger une barbe à papa sa m'a donné envie d'y gouter en parlant de ca.

- Avec plaisir. Répondu Joe.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier rendez vous ? :D **


End file.
